Home
Welcome to the Treehouse TV Wiki. Treehouse TV is a Canadian cable television specialty channel that was launched on November 1, 1997. Its name comes from YTV's former children's programming block, The Treehouse. The channel is owned by YTV Canada, a wholly owned subsidiary of Corus Entertainment. Programming Each half-hour program typically consists of a 15 to 22 minute TV show, followed by a few minutes of commercials advertising other programs on Treehouse TV, followed by a five minute segment such as Toopy and Binoo. Every new year Treehouse TV airs the movie Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure, along with other new TV shows. Treehouse TV's original programming is primarily produced by Nelvana, another Corus Entertainment company, and YTV. Current programming * 4 Square * Ask Me! * Babar and the Adventures of Badou * The Backyardigans * Bobs & LoLo * Bubble Guppies * Caillou * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! * Chuggington * Dinopaws * Dora the Explorer * Dora and Friends * Franklin * Franklin and Friends * The Fresh Beat Band * Max and Ruby * Mike the Knight * My Big Big Friend * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * The Octonauts * Peg + Cat * Peppa Pig * Ready, Steady, Wiggle! * Roll Play * Sesame Street * Splash'N Boots * Team Umizoomi * This is Emily Yeung * This is Scarlett and Isaiah * Toopy and Binoo * Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom * Trucktown * Waybuloo * Wonder Pets * Yo Gabba Gabba! * Zack and Quack * Zigby Former programming * 3rd & Bird * The Adventures of Chuck and Friends * The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon * Anatole * Angelina Ballerina * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps * ''Animal Stories * Ants in Your Pants * Archibald the Koala * Are We There Yet?: World Adventure * Babar * Barney & Friends * Bear in the Big Blue House * Beezo's Attic * The Berenstain Bears * Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures * Big & Small * The Big Comfy Couch * The Bittles * Blue's Clues * Blue's Room * Boblins * Bob the Builder * Boohbah * The Care Bears * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot * Corduroy * Crazy Quilt * Deko Boko Friends * Dragon * Elliot Moose * Elmo the Musical * Elmo's World * Farzzle's World * Fifi and the Flowertots * Fireman Sam * Funky Valley * Funny Farm * George Shrinks * Global Grover * ''Go, Diego, Go! * Grandpa's Garden * Guess with Jess * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * Henry's Amazing Animals * I Can Do It * In the Night Garden * Iris, The Happy Professor * It's Itsy Bitsy Time! * Jellabies * Kipper the Dog * The Koala Brothers * Lalaloopsy * Lamb Chop's Play-Along * The Land Before Time * Land O' Hands * Little Bear * Little Grey Rabbit * Little People * Little Star * Madeline * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Maisy and Friends * Manon * Max the Cat * Miffy and Friends * Mighty Machines * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends * Mister Maker * Mister Maker Comes to Town * Mole Sisters * Mopatop's Shop * My Friend Rabbit * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan * Nini's Treehouse * Noddy in Toyland * Olivia * Open Sesame * Oswald * Pablo the Little Red Fox * Peter Rabbit * Play with Me Sesame * Pocoyo * Postman Pat * Roary the Racing Car * Rolie Polie Olie * Rubbadubbers * Spider! * Spot the Dog * Strawberry Shortcake * Teletubbies * This is Daniel Cook * Thomas & Friends * Timmy Time * Timothy Goes to School * Tipi Tales * Toot & Puddle * The Toy Castle * Treetown * Wanna Play? * Wee 3 * The Wiggles * Wimzie's House * The WotWots * Wumpa's World * Zoboomafoo News The new series, Dora and Friends and Trucktown are now premiered! Category:Browse